


Verbal

by kadabrafreak890



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadabrafreak890/pseuds/kadabrafreak890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony never did anything that he didn’t explicitly know that Steve was comfortable with. If Steve showed any hesitation in what they were doing, he’d stop immediately. If they were exploring new territory, he’d ask Steve first.<br/>Steve appreciated the hell out of that. He did. But he was a man, he had needs.<br/>And he needed to be fucked. Like now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbal

**Author's Note:**

> My first E-rated Superhusbands/Stony fic on AO3! This is not beta'd, so any and all mistakes are my own.

The bedroom door clicked shut behind Tony and Steve, near silent but even over the rushing of blood in Steve’s ears, he could hear it. Tony’s fingers hooked into the belt loops of his dark wash jeans and pulled their hips together. Steve sucked in a breath, hands shakily finding Tony’s sides, and didn’t hesitate to kiss Tony back when their lips pressed together.

They had been doing this little dance around each other for a while. Yeah, they had been dating and yes, there had been more than a few instances in which they had been caught or nearly caught necking on the couch. But they hadn’t had sex yet.

Given Tony’s reputation, which he seemed to egg on more than he tried to squelch it, Steve assumed that it wouldn’t take long before his boyfriend tried to bed him.

He was quite happy to be proven wrong.

Tony never did anything that he didn’t explicitly know that Steve was comfortable with. If Steve showed any hesitation in what they were doing, he’d stop immediately. If they were exploring new territory, he’d ask Steve first.

Steve appreciated the hell out of that. He did. But he was a man, he had needs.

And he needed to be fucked. Like now.

Steve shuddered when Tony scraped his teeth along his jugular and his grip on Tony’s sides tightened a bit. His boyfriend’s work rough hands slid up to cup his jaw and found his lips again, thrusting his tongue into Steve’s mouth. He tried to get the engineer to slow down, tried to take control, but when Tony was on a mission, he could rarely be stopped.

“Steve.” Steve thought he heard a voice, but he couldn’t be sure. It sounded airy and far away. He licked his lips.

Wait. Why was his mouth unoccupied?

“Hm?” Steve opened his eyes, swallowing hard. Tony was looking at him with a mix of fondness and amusement. He cleared his throat. “Yeah?”

“Jesus, I love this look on you.” Tony ran his thumb along Steve’s kiss swollen lips, brown eyes locked on them. “We should…” He leaned up to kiss Steve again, quick and dirty and when he pulled back, Steve had to gulp down some air. “Want to move this to the bed?”

Steve wasn’t sure what had happened to his ability to speak, so he nodded, knotting his fingers with Tony’s and allowing his boyfriend to lead him over to the bed that the two had been sharing for months now. They stopped at the side of it, Tony’s hands on his chest now. Steve’s hung awkwardly at his sides—he wasn’t really sure where to put them.

“JARVIS, lock down my floor.” Tony’s hands slid down to his abs momentarily before moving back up, careful to make sure the drag over his nipples was slow. Steve bit his lip but his boyfriend didn’t miss the sharp intake of air.

“ _Already done sir._ ”

“We are not to be interrupted unless the zombie apocalypse is occurring. Got that?”

“ _Of course sir._

“Good so far Cap?” Tony’s deft fingers undid the first button of his simple white button down, pausing at the second one when Steve didn’t respond. The blond nodded and Tony shook his head. “C’mon, I need you to speak Steve. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he finally responded. “Just a little nervous. I haven’t…I haven’t done this before.”

“Normal.” Tony’s hands undo the second button and the third, pushing open the shirt to reveal the skin he just exposed. He smiled and pressed a kiss to Steve’s sternum. His eyes stayed on Steve’s as he unbuttoned the rest of the shirt and Steve shook it off of his body, letting it pool around his feet. “Just let me take care of you.”

Steve felt like the temperature in the room had been upped a few degrees as Tony’s hands trailed along his chest and down the planes of his stomach. His thumbs fingered the v of his hips because _wow_ , those hips were amazing. He didn’t tell his boyfriend to stop or slow down when Tony’s fingers slid around to the button of his jeans.

“Go ahead.” He said, answering the unasked question and Tony gave him a kiss, goatee tickling his chin. His fingers undid the button and slowly dragged down the zipper, knuckles a steady pressure on his hard dick and Steve groaned a bit. He could feel Tony’s lips quirk up against his own and he mentally rolled his eyes.

When his pants hit the floor with an audible sound, he told himself to _breathe dammit_ as he stepped out of them.

“God Steve.” Tony took a small step back and allowed his eyes to rake over his boyfriend’s perfect figure. Steve noticed that his eyes lingered a bit longer on the curve of his hard cock in his underwear before skittering back up to his face. “You are gorgeous. Here, just lemee…” Tony’s hands reached for the hem of his _Guns N Roses_ t shirt but Steve’s own took his wrists.

“Let me?” Tony raked his hands through his boyfriend’s hair, grinning.

“Be my guest.” Steve’s large and slightly unsure fingers took the edge of Tony’s shirt and tugged up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor with his own clothing. He pulled Tony between his legs when he sat on the edge of the bed, fingers hooked into the pockets of his worn jeans. The jeans weren’t loose enough to hide the hard-on his boyfriend was sporting, but Steve tried not to stare at it too long.

Tony’s hands found Steve’s shoulders, squeezing gently, reassuringly. Steve’s heart rate slowed a bit at that and he nosed at Tony’s stomach, following the trail of hair that dipped into his jeans. His plush lips pressed a few kisses into his skin, tongue daring to dip into his belly button quickly. Tony jerked a little at that.

“Okay?” Steve asked, looking up at those big brown eyes that he loved.

“Wow, yep. Yeah, we’re good. Keep going hot stuff.” Tony smiled and Steve returned it, before he turned his attention back to his boyfriend’s pants. All of a sudden, buttons seemed to be rocket science for him, but Tony didn’t comment when it took him much longer than it should’ve to undo his jeans. He tugged them off his hips and nearly got slapped in the face with Tony’s dick, which was creating a very prominent tent in his maroon boxers.

Steve was suddenly a lot more nervous about this.

“Hey, Steve. Cap?” Tony kneeled down and once his cock was out of direct view, Steve seemed to be able to inhale again. “We can slow it down if need be.” His hands stroked soothingly along his thighs, eyes remaining focused on his face.

“No, no. I don’t…I really want this.”

“Yeah?” Steve nodded soundly.

“Yeah.” Tony wasted no time in standing to kiss him, his body curled over Steve’s. Steve made a noise of surprise when Tony’s full weight toppled him over onto the plush surface, but he didn’t break the kiss. His arms encircled the smaller man’s waist, making sure they were pressed flush to each other. Tony shifted a bit, moving so he could kiss Steve a little deeper and when their dicks rubbed against one another, Steve moaned into Tony’s mouth.

“That’s a sound I wouldn’t mind hearing again. I bet you’re a noisy one, aren’t you?” Tony said, pulling back from the kiss to look at Steve’s flushed face.

“Tony…” Steve sounded exasperated and embarrassed all at once, and only a select few had the ability to convey so many things in one utterance of his name.

“You’ll be more comfortable actually on the bed.” Steve managed to color a slightly deeper shade and he shifted, moving so his head was on the soft pillows. Tony straddled his waist once he was settled, hands resting over his pecs. “Still good?”

“Yes Tony,” Steve said, impatient and Tony laughed, simply leaning down to kiss him again. His hips rolled forward as his tongue mapped out Steve’s mouth and the heat went straight to Steve’s cock. He wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, effectively rolling them over in one smooth motion.

He looked down at Tony, who looked like he felt at the moment. “Woah,” his boyfriend breathed and he could see Tony’s adams apple working to swallow. “That was hot.” His hands moved to Steve’s ass, groping the firm globes and Steve groaned, pushing his hips forward again. “Jesus…” Tony hissed, grabbing Steve’s shoulders and pulling him down.

Steve could feel precome leaking from the tip of his dick, a little more dribbling out each time Tony thrust his hips up. The slide of their hard cocks together, despite the barrier of their underwear, felt amazing and Steve felt like he was burning up. He mouthed lazily at Tony’s neck, hot breath fanning across the wet skin.

“ _Shit._ Steve.” Tony’s legs wrapped around Steve’s waist, one hand flying down to Steve’s ass with a loud slap, holding him down as he ground their hips together. Steve whined in his ear.

“Tony.” Steve swallowed, trying to tell him to wait, to slow down, but words evaded him again.

“Yeah, I’m here, babe. _God_ , I love having your huge cock moving against mine.” Steve whined, licking his neck. “Oh? Do you like that Steve? Want me to talk about how huge your dick is? How much I can’t wait for you to shove it down my throat and choke me with it?” Steve hips jerked unconsciously against his own. “I’m going to suck your pretty dick, Steve. You’re going to fuck my mouth and I’m just going to take it. And when you come in my mouth, I’m going to _swallow._ ”

Steve let out a soft cry, hips moving on their own accord as he came. Tony kept their dicks pressed together, still thrusting a bit and feeling the wetness of Steve’s now ruined underwear. His boyfriend panted against his neck, face warm, and Tony smiled.

“God, Tony, I’m sorry. I just…I couldn’t. With you talking and I—”

“Steve.” Tony kissed Steve’s jaw. “Babe, look at me.” Steve slowly turned his head, blue eyes a little wet. “I’m not done with you. There are still a few things I’d like to try if you’re okay with it. And I can almost guarantee that those few things will make you come a couple more times before we even get to the best part. So if you’re okay, I’d like to keep going.”

Steve bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah. I’d…I’d like that.”

“Okay,” Tony said, sounding a bit relieved. “Great. Let’s get those ruined boxers off of you.” Steve rolled off of Tony and slid the soiled underwear off of his hips, kicking them down his legs and somewhere else in the room.

He was naked now. With Tony.

“I’m going to get that pretty dick of yours hard again in no time.” Tony ran his finger up Steve’s soft dick with a light touch and his boyfriend shivered. “Still sensitive?” He asked, slipping off his own boxers as Steve squeezed his eyes shut.

“A little bit, yeah.”

“Alright. I’ll start elsewhere.” He kissed Steve, slowly this time, but he pulled back before Steve could add any tongue. Steve opened his eyes and he couldn’t help that they traveled immediately to Tony’s dick.

It wasn’t much smaller than his own and curved to rest a little under Tony’s belly button, the head a deep red color. A small bit of precome beaded at the tip and Steve licked his lips at the sight.

“Like what you see?” Tony’s fingernails traced up Steve’s thigh and his stomach, curving around his dick but not by much. Steve’s dick twitched a little.

“It’s…” He swallowed. “It’s nice.” Tony chuckled.

“Thanks,” he said and wow, Steve felt really dumb. He just said his boyfriend’s dick was ‘nice.’ “Steve, honey, I want to try something with you.” Steve’s eyes focused back on Tony’s and he nodded.

“What is it?”

“Rimming. And fingering.” Steve felt his cheeks grow hot.

“I know what fingering is,” Steve said, trying not to think too much when Tony settled between his legs, Steve’s own thighs draped over Tony’s and his legs spread. “What’s rimming?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Tony gave Steve’s dick a quick stroke before moving down to cup his balls, rolling them gently in his hand. “Well, rimming is basically—”

“Tony.” Hesitant. Strained. Tony stopped his ministrations immediately.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I just…I can’t concentrate on what you’re saying when you’re doing that with my…my balls.”

“Oh good.”

“Good?” Steve quirked an eyebrow, the most playful and comfortable Tony had seen him since they started this.

“Yeah. I thought I had done something wrong, hurt you.”

“Tony.” Steve’s hand came up to touch Tony’s chest, sliding to rest over the arc reactor. Tony’s hand covered his own. “You could never hurt me.” When Steve smiled at him, that all genuine, all American Steve smile, Tony’s chest ached. He nodded and somehow managed to keep the ‘but I will’ inside. “Now what’s rimming?”

“Well, Steve, I’m going to pleasure you by using my tongue around and in your asshole.”

“Oh.” Steve voice sounded timid and his hand slid down to Tony’s knee.

“Is that okay? Do you want to try that?” Steve nodded.

“Yeah. I want to try that.” Steve loved the grin that got out of his boyfriend.

“Great. You’re going to love this, I’m sure of it. But uh…it’s a bit hard to do in this position. Would you mind flipping over?” Steve rolled over while trying to quiet his thoughts and buried his face in a pillow, spreading his legs a bit so Tony had room to settle between them. His cock was already half hard, trapped beneath him. “Look at me for one sec Steve.” Steve turned his head, glancing over his shoulder so he could see his boyfriend. “If you’re not absolutely loving this, I want you to tell me. Got that?”

“Got it Tony.”

“Good.” Steve buried his face back in the pillow and tightened his grip on the poor piece of fabric. He felt Tony shift on the bed and spread his cheeks. Steve let out a small noise when he felt the cool air of the room on his exposed hole. If air felt like this…

Steve couldn’t hold in the moan that slipped from his lips when he felt the first swipe of tongue over his hole. Arousal zipped through his body and he shuddered, pressing his hips into the mattress.

One swipe of Tony’s warm tongue and he was hard. Steve wasn’t sure if he should feel ashamed or impressed.

Tony’s tongue touched him again, firmly this time and Steve bit his lip, letting out only a small whimper.

“Oh no no.” He heard Tony say and his head popped up from the pillow it was buried in.

“What?”

“Steve, honey, this isn’t acceptable.”

“What?” Steve asked again, confused. Was it the noises? Oh god, Tony hated his noises.

“You’re holding back. Any moan, whimper, groan, I want to hear it. Lets me know that I’m doing a good job.” Tony dragged a finger over his hole and Steve let out a soft ‘ah!’ of surprise. “Like that. So sexy. Go again?” Steve nodded and before he could think about it too much, pulled himself up onto his knees, his upper body still down on the mattress.

“Fuck. Wow. Okay, jesus. Just ah…remember what I said. Both things that I said. Whatever I said. Thank god for this ass.” In this position, Steve’s hole was exposed, so Tony was free to grope, rub or pinch any part of Steve while his tongue did magical things to him.

Steve felt a little silly, moaning the way he was, but Tony seemed to go at him with more fervor so he kept doing it. Tony’s tongue traced around his hole, alternating between fast and slow strokes, sometimes up and down, sometimes side to side. His facial hair scraped against his cheeks, sometimes directly over his hole when he gave Steve a quick swipe and it made his knees go a little weak.

He was about to ask Tony to stop—he didn’t want to come again until Tony was inside of him—but then Tony cupped his balls and pushed his tongue _inside._

“Oh my god.” Steve moaned, completely unabashed this time because all his brain had time for was _this feels amazing._ His hands tightened in the pillow and his head was swimming. No wonder he couldn’t think about anything besides Tony’s tongue in his ass.

Tony’s tongue pushed deep into him, warm muscle moving, and Steve couldn’t keep himself from squirming. He thrust his tongue in and out of his boyfriend, spit sliding down Steve’s crack and wetting Tony’s chin. Steve’s vision was starting to blur together.

Tony’s tongue pulled out of him and Steve whined. “Wait, no. I…keep doing the other thing. _Please._ ” Tony licked over his hole before plunging in again, tongue fucking him. “Oh. _Oh._ Yeah. Yes. Tony. Oh god.” Steve moaned. “There it is. Right there. Oh, yes. Keep it, yeah, right there. A little more, just a little, keep going, don’t stop. Feels so good.” Tony’s tongue wriggled inside of him, one hand still rolling his balls and when the other came to give his cock a few firm strokes, Steve came.

Steve’s vision whited out and he bit into the pillow, crying out a loud “oh god” as Tony continued to stroke him. Steve was vaguely aware of his hole clenching around Tony’s tongue, the mental image of such making another string of hot come shoot from his dick. Tony pulled out, licking gently over the sensitive opening and his tugs on Steve’s cock slowed.

“Wow,” he finally said and Steve slowly collapsed onto the bed, ignoring the mess of come underneath him that he knew he’d have to clean up later. “You like that. A lot.”

“Yeah,” Steve responded, eyes closed, still trying to catch his breath.

“And you are _really_ verbal.” Tony paused, settling on top of Steve. His dick was pressed snug in the cleft of Steve’s ass and his tongue traced around the shell of Steve’s ear, making him shiver. “I like that.”

“Really?”

“Really. Fucking hot.” Steve smiled a little.

“Yeah well…you did a pretty good job.” The two were silent for a bit, Tony mouthing at Steve’s neck and lazily thrusting against his crack.

“Still want to try fingering?” He asked quietly, breathing fanning hot over Steve’s ear.

“You just had your tongue in my ass. Why would I have issues with fingers?” Tony laughed a little—there was the snark he was used to.

“I always ask.” Tony rolled off of Steve and Steve flipped over, watching his boyfriend as he procured a tube of lubricant and a condom from who knows where. He set the condom aside and flicked open the cap on the lube. “This’ll help me open you up, though I think I’ve done a pretty good job of that already.” Steve flushed and Tony smirked. “Always use lube. Always, always. Never do it dry. Trust me on that one. But uh…yeah. I’m going to use this and once you’re sufficiently loosened up, I’ll put on the condom an we’ll ah… we’ll—”

“Fuck?” Tony blinked a few times.

“Steven Grant Rogers, did you just drop the f-bomb?”

“Given the situation, are you really surprised?” Steve gave him that smile that he always did when he was screwing with him(pun not intended) and Tony was going to have a talk with him about that sass when they weren’t both naked and horny.

He rolled his eyes and tapped Steve’s thigh. “Spread ‘em.” Steve grabbed his knees and pulled his legs up, exposing himself to his boyfriend. “Jesus fucking Christ Rogers. Where’d all this confidence come from?”

“I was inspired.” Was Steve’s simple response and fuck. Tony’s cock dribbled a large glob of precome and it was time to get a move on.

Tony squirted some lube onto his fingers, probably a little too much, and circled his index finger around Steve’s hole, slowly pushing it inside. Steve shuddered. “Oh wow.” Steve’s chest heaved and Tony could see his cock coming to life against his stomach. Tony thrust his finger a bit and Steve’s eyes fluttered shut. “Oh, god. Tony.”

“Yeah babe?”

“Can you…can you give me more?”

“Anything you want sweetcheeks.” Tony pulled his finger out and then pushed back in, with two this time.

“Oh yes.” Steve licked his lips. “Better.”

“Just wait.” Tony started thrusting again, mesmerized at the way his fingers sunk into Steve and the way he just took it. Steve squirmed and moaned, cock now fully hard and leaking into his belly button. He kept thrusting, watching as the flush on Steve’s face migrated to cover his upper chest as well. “Can you take another?” He asked Steve and he nodded.

“Yeah, I can take another.” Tony pulled out, lubing up a third finger and shoving them into Steve, hard. “Oh, _shit!_ ”

“Fuck yes, that’s what I want to hear.” Tony pushed his fingers deep into his boyfriend, hitting him deep and hard. “Talk to me. Tell me what you feel. I want to hear you.”

“Tony! Oh, god. Yes. I feel…your fingers. So full. Stretching me and filling me and somehow…ah! Somehow it’s not enough.”

“You could take more couldn’t you?”

“I think so. I want to. I just—” Steve’s sentence cut off and he shouted when Tony hit a spot inside of him that made him see stars. “God, what was that?”

“Called a prostate. An extremely pleasurable gland for some, not so much for others.” Tony shoved his fingers into Steve a few more times and then rubbed at Steve’s prostate. Steve moaned and one hand moved to squeeze his dick. “I see that you’re the former.”

“I had no ide-ah! Keep doing that, please. _Please._ Get me close, I want to get close.” Steve’s eyes remained shut as his brain did all the work, chest heaving with the words spoken. “I don’t want to come, just get me close. Oh, god. Yes. Yes. God, Tony, you’re so good.”

“Tell me Steve. Tell me when you’re close.”

“Nearly there. I just… a little harder. Please.” Tony thrust some more, curling his fingers at the end of each and Steve groaned. “God, okay, stop, stop, stop.” Tony pulled his fingers free and watched as Steve’s hole clenches around nothing. His hand gripped the base of his dick, his balls drawn up tight against his body.

“Fucking shit Steve.” Tony’s hands search the bedspread for the condom and he has way more trouble than he should trying to tear open the package with lube slicked fingers. He finally managed, rolling the condom onto his cock and smearing some lube onto himself as well.

“C’mon Tony, I’m ready for you.”

“You sure?” Tony moved close to Steve, thighs bracketing him, the head of his dick slipping against Steve’s already slick hole.

“Positive.” Tony nodded, once, and lined his dick up with Steve’s hole, pushing the head inside. They both groan and Tony’s eyes are glued to the way Steve’s greedy hole just sucks him in. When he bottomed out, Tony leaned down and situated Steve’s legs so they’re draped over his shoulders.

“Good?”

“So good,” Steve responded, mere slivers of his baby blues visible behind his irises, blown black. “Need it Tony. Need you.”

Didn’t have to ask him twice.

Tony began thrusting into Steve, slow, but hard. He pulled out nearly all the way before his hips snapped back in and god, he could listen to Steve moan all day. Steve’s hands gripped Tony’s biceps, holding onto him as Tony fucked him.

“Oh my god. Oh yes. Your cock…”

“What about it?” Tony rasped into Steve’s ear, biting it a little harder than he meant to. Steve clenched around him and Tony groaned.

“So big. Hits me so deep.” Tony hit Steve’s prostate and his boyfriend whimpered. “So full. I’ve never been so full.”

“Fingers weren’t enough, hm? Needed my cock instead?”

“Yeah, yeah, need it,” Steve chanted. “God, Tony, just a little more. I’m not going to last long…”

“Trust me, Steve.” Tony grunted, kissing Steve with way too much tongue and teeth. “I’m not going to either.”

“C’mon Tony. Give it to me. Harder, yes. So close. So, so close.”

“How close Steve?”

“So close. Really close. Make me come, Tony, I want you to make me come.” Tony slid a hand into Steve’s hair, gripping it and turning his head so he could bite at Steve’s neck. His hips thrust into Steve, fast and hard and Steve’s hands scrabbled to grab onto some part of Tony, any part of him. “Yes, yes, yes…oh god, yes, fuck! Tony!”

Steve seized up against Tony, clamping down on Tony so tightly that he was afraid for a moment that Steve was going to castrate him. His hot come spilled between them and he shook as the orgasm washed through him.

“How was that?” Tony asked, kissing Steve again, soft and gentle now. He pulled back to look at the man’s ‘thoroughly fucked’ expression, amused when he saw that Steve’s come had reached his chin.

“Fucking amazing.” Steve’s wiped the come off of his chin and when he popped his fingers into his mouth and tasted himself, Tony lost it.

He buried his face into Steve’s shoulder as he came, groaning. He could feel the vibrations of Steve’s moan in his own chest, his come filling the condom. Steve rubbed his back and pressed kisses into his hair until he was coherent enough to speak.

“Jesus.” Tony swallowed and slowly pulled out of Steve, sitting on the edge of the bed. He took a few deep breaths and stood, wobbling a bit.

“Careful,” Steve said.

“I’m fine. Don’t go anywhere hot stuff, I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t think I can,” came Steve’s response and Tony laughed. He tottered to the bathroom, tossing the condom and wetting a cloth. He cleaned himself, tossing that cloth into the dirty clothes hamper, and then wet another one, taking it with him to the bedroom. Steve was stretched out on the bed, eyes closed, a private smile on his lips.

“What?” Tony asked, settling next to him and wiping him down.

“That was amazing. You’re amazing. Amazing.” Tony chuckled.

“Clearly I did a good job if you’ve only got one adjective in your repertoire.”

“You did. Come here.” Steve didn’t wait for Tony to move. Instead, he grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into his body.

“Tired?” Tony asked.

“Mmm.” Steve pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s neck as he spooned up behind him and Tony laced their fingers together against his stomach.

“Next time, I’m going to make you talk.”

“I do.” Steve responded sleepily, holding Tony a bit tighter.

“No, I mean dirty talk.”

“Oh shush.” Steve said.

When Tony felt Steve’s face heat up, he knew he had won.


End file.
